Vampires Aren't Real, But This Sucks!
by Deliwiel
Summary: Mac, Riley and Jack are sent to investigate why tourists are going missing in India. Rated T for Mac whump. Despite what the title says, this has nothing to do with vampires, it's not AU at all, totally in the real world! :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey hey hey! Here's another story! I've got this one I'm working on, plus another one of my ideas, and then Tamuril2 gave me some more prompts, so hopefully there will be more coming very soon!**_

 _ **Okay, I want to just throw this out there right now, if you get squeamish at the mention of blood, this story might be hard. There isn't a lot of detail, but there is the mention of it, so I'm just throwing that out there as a warning.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this first chapter!**_

 _ **As usual, I own nothing**_

 _*Present time_ *

" _What do we do with him?" a panicked voice asked._

" _What do you think we do with him?" a second, angrier voice snapped. "We grabbed him for a reason!"_

" _Yeah, that reason being he was onto us!" the first voice said, panic coating his voice, getting thicker and thicker with every word._

" _Maybe he was, but hey! We can always use fresh blood. The others are running out, and we haven't been able to grab anyone new for days. After that guy bit it the other day, we've been scrambling to keep up with demand. This kid is exactly what we needed," the second voice responded, his voice taking on a more soothing tone, trying to talk his partner out of his hysteria._

The young man on the table groaned as the conversation he was hearing echoed through his ears. He tried lifting his head to look around, but he was still lightheaded, and any movement made him nauseous. His head was aching, and all his body wanted to do was rest, but something in the back of his mind was yelling at him to get up, move, do something. The two arguing stopped what they were doing and started at their prisoner. When he did nothing else, they went back to their conversation.

" _He's too high-profile," the first insisted. "We can't keep him around, and we need to get out of here. There'll probably be others will be looking for him; we can't let them find us. The operation has been compromised."_

" _You do have a point," the second conceded. "We can't keep him around like we have the others. But we can't just kill him. Think of all the money that would be wasted!"_

" _So just take it all in one go?" the first speaker clarified._

" _One go," the second confirmed. A sigh escaped the first man, then he responded._

" _Well, let's get it over with."_

*Fifteen Hours Earlier*

"Guys, why is Jack bleeding?" Thornton asked as she strode into the conference room. Jack was sitting on one of the couches, tilting his head up and plugging his nose with several tissues.

"Because he's an idiot," Riley said as she nonchalantly examined her fingernails. MacGyver and Bozer choked back their laughter while Thornton raised an eyebrow. Jack simply continued to glare at the people around him

"I didn't know idiocy caused people to start spontaneously spouting blood from their nose," Thornton commented.

"Pretty sure it's a new phenomenon," MacGyver piped up. Thornton stared at the agents for a moment before turning and facing the large screen.

"So what is it today?" Bozer asked, rubbing his hands together as they waited for Thornton to speak. "Assassins? Terrorists? Fair maidens in need of rescuing?" he added in a suave tone. Riley turned and raised her eyebrow at his last comment. "I mean, uh," he backpedaled. "Ugly dudes. Fat politicians, that sorta thing! Hot chicks for Mac!" he tried. Riley chuckled and rolled her eyes as she turned back towards the screen, waiting for Thornton to answer.

"Tourists," Patricia finally said.

"Tourists?" Riley repeated in confusion.

"Whed did we sdard worryi'g aboud whad tourisds do?" Jack asked as he stared at his boss, his tissue-stuffed nose making it sound like he had a cold.

"It's not in the U.S., and we're not worried about what they're doing," Thornton explained. "We're worried about what's being done to them."

"Well that sounds ominous," MacGyver said as he fiddled with a paperclip. "If it's not in the U.S., where is it?"

"India," Thornton replied, hitting a button and bringing up different photos to display across the screen. "Tourists and visitors from different countries have begun disappearing from hotels, the street, restaurants. There have been nine in total," she explained.

"Okay, so what do we have to go on?" Riley asked as she stared at the pictures of some of the missing tourists.

"Last night, one of the missing tourists was found dead in the trunk of a car that was reported as stolen two days ago," Thornton said. "COD was hypovolemic shock, but there was no blood in the trunk or the surrounding area-"

"Meaning he bled out somewhere else, then his body was dumped in a car that was ditched away from the crime scene," Mac finished. Patricia nodded.

"There was no evidence of foul play on our victim though," she continued. "No gunshot wounds, stabbings from a knife, anything like that to account for the massive amount of blood loss. The government doesn't want to send in whole teams of CIA and FBI agents; they feel it would be too conspicuous, scare off whoever is grabbing the tourists. That's why they asked me to send my smallest, most elite team in to see if we can figure out what's going on. We also don't have any definitive proof that this is something sinister, and not just tourists getting lost or running away. There have been no ransom demands, none of the family members have been contacted in any way."

Everyone looked at each other, then back to their boss.

"Well, when do we leave?" Mac asked.

"Wheels up in an hour," Thornton replied. "Bozer, you're staying here," she instructed. "You don't have any field training whatsoever, so for now you're staying here," she insisted when he opened his mouth, leaving no room for argument.

"A'ight," he agreed after a minute. "It's cool guys," he said, turning to the team. "I got some dope props in mind, so y'all go have some fun beatin' bad guys; I'll be here waitin' for you when you get back," he said before turning and walking out of the conference room.

"Do we have anything to go on?" MacGyver asked as he turned his attention back to his boss. She shook her head as she handed him a file.

"Just the info on all the missing tourists, including the one that was found last night," she explained. "We've had our analysts going over the data since we received it, but so far they haven't been able to connect any of them. They're from all over the world; none of them are strictly from the U.S. One is a doctor, another a stay-at-home mom, while another is a student, travelling abroad."

"Well, your analysts may be having trouble," Riley said smugly. "But let me have a look at it; I'll see what I can find."

Thornton didn't say anything about Riley's comment about her analysts, because she knew Riley was right. If you couldn't find anything online, go to Riley Davis; she'd find whatever you need, if there was something to be found. Patricia simply handed over the file, then turned to MacGyver and Jack.

"Find out what's going on, save anyone you can."

 _ **So thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Confused much? (Probably not, I'm pretty predictable ;) )**_

 _ **Sorry it's short!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm glad you all enjoy the story so much, and I'm glad the title brought a good chuckle to you all XD_**

 ** _Here is chapter 2!_**

 ** _Not mine_**

 _*Present Time*_

" _Just give him one dose. It'll be enough to keep him down long enough until he passes out on his own from the blood loss," came the voice of the man who seemed to be in charge._

The young man struggled to get away, knowing they were talking about drugging him. He also knew that once they drugged him, he would be unable to fight back. Up until this point it had been his own body's reaction to the shock and hard hit he had received that was keeping him from fighting back. He forced his eyes open, seeing the two men standing over him with a terrifyingly large needle in one of their hands.

He jerked his arms out of their grip, adrenaline beginning to fight through the haze he was feeling. He pushed himself into a sitting position. Once he was upright, he kicked out, feeling his feet connect with something solid. A grunt came from whatever he hit, and he launched himself off the table he was on. He hit the ground preparing to run, but as soon as his feet touched the floor, a massive pain exploded on the back of his head. The world tilted and spun, and the ground slipped out from underneath him.

Hands gripped his biceps and hauled him back to his feet, throwing him back on the table. He felt a something cold being rubbed across his arm, then a prick on his elbow. A cold sensation entered into his bloodstream, making it's way up his arm and through the rest of his body. Against his wishes, he felt himself becoming more and more relaxed, and things seemed to just float away from his mind even as he fought to keep control of his thoughts.

He felt hands grabbing at him still, and he struggled to get away. Or, he thought he was struggling. He realized after a few slow, sluggish seconds that he was only imagining himself thrashing as he felt straps being secured around his wrists and ankles. He tried coming up with any sort of idea to help get him out of his current predicament, but he found it more and more difficult as they finished securing him to the table he was on. Glancing over at his left arm, he saw a thin, plastic tube running from his arm to a plastic bag hanging on a pole.

" _That's an IV, genius,"_ he thought, struggling to regain control of himself. " _They're pumping you full of stuff and if you don't do something about it, you are going to die."_

*Two Hours Earlier*

Jack stepped off the plane first, followed by Riley, then MacGyver. Jack stretched, happy to be out and about, able to work his legs more than the plane allowed. "Ri, you find anything connecting the tourists?" Jack asked as they walked towards the rental car waiting for them.

"It took me basically the whole flight, minus the whole 3-hour nap that we all took, but I think I finally managed to get something," she said.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Jack asked as Riley fiddled with her computer, tapping a few keys here and there. She gave him an annoyed look before she turned her computer around.

"It's a bit of a long shot, but it looks like every person who has gone missing visited this little flea market just on the other side of town," she explained. "There were no stores in common between all of them, and since each store has a different name that a credit card would be charged with, it took a while to track down where all the stores were located, which is why I think the Phoenix analysts didn't catch it, or didn't give it another thought, but it's a start, right?"

"Better place than we were at when Patty first gave us the assignment," Jack agreed. They all clambered into the car, Jack getting in the driver's seat, and they took off.

Riley gave directions to the flea market, and they arrived at the shops in just under an hour. As they parked and climbed out of the vehicle, Mac had to press himself against the car to avoid being trampled by the massive amounts of people crowding the streets.

"Okay, I think the best thing to do is spread out, talk with the different shop owners. See if any of them remember any of the victims, see if they noticed anything strange about them," Mac said as he came around the other side of the car, meeting up with his partners.

"Mac, do you realize how big this flea market is?" Riley asked incredulously. Mac sighed as he looked around them.

"Yeah," he replied, shrugging a little. "If you think you'd be able to narrow the search down by tracking their credit cards to see where they shopped and bought things at, you can look, but that might not give us a lot to go on if some of them wandered around the whole market while the others only went to a few shops," he pointed out. Riley's mouth slanted, but she knew MacGyver was right.

"Ri, you stay with me," Jack instructed.

"You don't trust me on my own?" she asked, holding her arms out as if to ask 'you got a problem with me?'

Jack looked at MacGyver, his eyebrows raising. "Did I say that?" he asked.

Mac held out his hands in a peaceful gesture. "I'm staying out of this," he insisted. "You two work this out on your own. Meet back here at the car in thirty minutes," he instructed. "We'll regroup and see what we were able to come up with and go from there." With that, he turned and walked away from Jack and Riley, into the crowded street.

 _0-0-0_

Twenty minutes later, Mac sighed in frustration. None of the street vendors he had talked to showed any signs of recognition towards the pictures of the missing tourists. He still had a few shops along his row to check out though, so he pushed on, continuing to show the pictures of the tourists to any of the shop owners. His phone began ringing, and he answered it when he saw Jack calling.

"Any luck?" the older agent asked. Mac huffed once more in frustration. "I'm gonna take that as a 'no.'"

"What about you and Riley?" MacGyver asked, hoping his friends had had better luck than he had.

"Nothin'. Zilch. Nada," Jack replied.

MacGyver rubbed his forehead. "Okay, I've still got a few more shops to ask around in; I'll meet you back at the car in five, maybe ten minutes, yeah?"

"Okay, sounds good. Riley's doing some more computer magic to see if she can find anything else that all these people may have in common. Hopefully she'll have something by the time you get here."

Mac hung up the phone and slipped it back in his pocket. He glanced to his left and saw two men in a shop staring at him, but when they saw him looking their way, they quickly turned and began rearranging the products on their shelves. MacGyver walked over to them, holding the pictures of the missing tourists in his hands.

"Excuse me," he said, noticing how one of them almost seemed to flinch when he spoke.

"Can we help you?" the one that hadn't flinched asked, a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Uh, I'm hoping so," Mac said with a slight smile of his own as he handed over the pictures. "Have you seen any of these people recently?" He watched their faces as they examined the pictures carefully.

"You are American?" the man who had flinched asked while he peered over his partner's shoulders at the photographs. "Are you law enforcement? Are these people wanted?"

"In a way," Mac replied. He was vague on which question he was answering, not wanting to draw any unneeded attention to him and his friends.

After looking through each of the pictures, going back and forth between them, the first man who had spoken handed the pictures back to MacGyver.

"I'm sorry, we do not know these people," he said.

"That's fine," MacGyver said, disappointment and frustration seeping through his voice. Something wasn't sitting right with him as he turned and began walking away from their shop and he just couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something. He looked down at the photos again, then back towards the shop. The owners were nowhere in sight and there was a sign that had been set up on the front counter that read "closed."

 _Now, I'm no shop owner, but it's the middle of the day and this flea market is packed to bursting capacity. Usually you wouldn't close down your shop when the shopping is at its highest, would you?_

MacGyver made his way back towards the stand he had just left, having to fight his way through the crowds a little. When he finally reached the shop, he peered over the counter, trying to see into the back. He saw a bit of movement, and he made a spontaneous decision that he was going to ask if they could think of anyone who might be able to help him.

He made his way towards the back of the stall, where he knew some sellers had a small living room-esque area for downtime. There was a thick cloth hanging over the entrance, and he moved it aside, calling out as he did so.

"Hello?"

A small yelp came from the other side of the curtain, making MacGyver jump slightly. He pushed the curtain open the rest of the way to find the man who had flinched when he first approached them on the floor, picking up papers he had apparently dropped when Mac entered.

"I'm sorry," MacGyver said as he knelt down and helped the wiry man pick up the papers he had dropped.

"Don't worry about it," the man insisted, his hands shaking slightly as he accepted the papers MacGyver was handing him, which did not go unnoticed by the agent. Mac picked up the last few stray sheets of paper, tapping them into a neat stack before starting to hand them back over to the other man. Something caught his eye on one of the papers though; it was what looked like a printout of an electronic transaction, totalling in over $100,000. His eyebrows raised a little as he saw the number; that was a lot of money for a flea market vendor. He looked at the wiry man in front of him, who had begun shaking more. MacGyver felt his phone vibrating, distracting him slightly.

Before he could say or do anything, he felt something cold pressed against his neck. He began to turn around to see what it was, but a loud _BZZZT_ and a shocking pain made him collapse to the floor in agony. He grasped at his neck as he rolled onto his back, seeing double as the men above him leaned down.

" _What did you do that for?!" the wiry, shaky one asked._

" _He saw the papers, didn't you see his reaction?"_

" _We could have passed it off as something else!"_

" _Like what? What could we have passed it off as and made it sound believable on the spot?" A few moments of silence passed and the second person spoke again. "Exactly. Now let's get him into the truck."_

Mac tried rolling away from the approaching hands, but his response time was seriously slowed down due to the electrical shock he had received. A booted foot connected with his forehead, stunning him even more and causing black spots to dance in his vision, and the hands grabbed him easily. Before they hauled him to his feet, Mac once more felt the prongs of the taser placed against his neck. He heard the charge and felt the excruciating pain once again. He gave a short grunt of pain as the electricity lingered longer on his skin, and he finally gave into the beckoning darkness at the edge of his vision.

 _0-0-0_

"Come on, help me get him to the truck," the man with the taser said as he watched the young American go limp on the floor. The wiry man simply continued to stare at the downed blond, and his friend snapped his fingers at him. "Armav!" he snapped. Armav's eyes shot upwards as he looked at his friend. "If you're not going to help me carry him out, at least get rid of his cell phone!"

Armav's eyes were wide, but he nodded and bent down, going through the young man's pockets until he found the electronic device. "Sorry, Kaayan," he said as he popped the back of the phone open, pulling out the battery. "I'm just a little shaken up that someone found us," he explained. "We've never taken anyone here before."

"Well, it was only him. I'm willing to bet that the friend he was on the phone with earlier doesn't know exactly where he was, and they can't prove it was us. We're still in the clear for now," Kaayan insisted, hoisting MacGyver up by his underarms. The blond's head lolled to the side and Kaayan dragged him out towards the back of their shop where they kept their pickup truck parked. "Help me get him into the bed," he hissed at his friend. Armav hurried over and grabbed their prisoner's legs, hoisting them up onto the bed of the truck.

Kaayan then proceeded to throw several blankets over MacGyver, covering the young man from head to toe in several layers of thick, wooly blankets. Once he was covered, Kaayan grabbed a few boxes of their inventory and placed them around the bed of the truck, conveniently covering the human-shaped form under the blankets. The two men hurried to the front of the truck and climbed in. Kaayan inserted the keys and the engine roared to life while Armav climbed in the passenger side. Once the passenger door was closed, Kaayan put the truck into gear and drove off, leaving the flea market in the dust behind them.

 _ **Bum bum bum...**_

 _ **Things starting to make a little more sense now? Or is the time jumping just confusing all around?**_

 _ **Let me know what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three!**_

 ** _Just so we're clear, everything is now caught up to present time, so no more jumping around like a maniac :D_**

 ** _Sorry, no Mac in this chapter, but I promise we get to see him again next chapter!_**

"Where is he?" Jack asked impatiently, glancing at his watch for the tenth time in the last two minutes.

"Jack, looking at your watch isn't going to make him get here any faster," Riley pointed out in annoyance. "He probably found something and is chasing it down," she added.

"Not without calling us, he wouldn't," Jack insisted. "He'd let us know where he was or if he was going to be late. Somethin's wrong," he muttered.

"You can't know that," Riley tried, but Jack cut her off.

"You know that feeling you get when somethin' ain't right?" He waited for her hesitant nod before continuing. "That's the feeling I have right now. We need to go find him."

Riley stared at the older man for a minute before sighing and pulling her laptop out of her backpack. "Alright. Try calling him again," she instructed as she opened her computer. Jack pulled out his phone and dialed his friend's number. He listened for a minute, then turned his phone off and slid it back in his pocket.

"No use. It's still just ringing, then going to voicemail," he said frustratedly.

"Lemme see if I can ping his phone then," Riley said, tapping a few keys on her keyboard. "Got it. He's just that way," she said, pointing north of them.

"Well, let's go," Jack said, gesturing for Riley to lead the way. She walked confidently through the crowds, weaving her way through the busy street to where Mac's phone was pinging from. After a few seconds though, her face contorted in confusion.

"What's that face mean? Usually that's a look that means something's-"

"Something's wrong," Riley finished, looking at Jack. "The connection to the phone just went offline," she explained, turning her laptop around to show her older partner.

"Where was the last place it pinged from?" he asked as he looked at the laptop screen, the mask of worry deepening even more.

"Um...here," she said after a moment of typing, pulling up the last location of their friend's phone. Without another word, Jack took the lead, walking forward with so much authority the crowd parted like they were the Red Sea as he strode past them. Riley hurried to keep up, her concern for Mac growing with each step they took.

Riley was glancing around at all the shops, so she didn't see Jack stop suddenly in front of her, causing her to nearly collide with his back. "Uh, Jack?" she asked, a bit perturbed. "What are you doing?"

"What do you see that's out of place here, Ri?" he asked in a low voice. Riley huffed in annoyance.

"Jack, I thought we were in a hurry to find Mac. Why are you turning this into a training session?"

"Just look around and tell me what you see within the next seven seconds," he instructed.

"Seven seconds?" she asked dubiously. "What do you expect me to see in seven seconds?"

"Stop asking me questions and get to looking and maybe you'll be able to see what I'm talking about," he replied, looking at her with raised eyebrows. She decided not to argue with him and instead began to look around. "Seven seconds are up," Jack said. "See anything weird?"

"Besides a lot of creepy vendors?" she asked sarcastically. "No, I-" she paused as her gaze finally landed on what Jack was referring to. "Wait. Why would a shop be closed in the middle of the day? The market is crazy busy right now; what vendor in their right mind would close up shop this early in the day?"

"Bingo," Jack said as he pulled out his phone, calling Mac's number again. "Now it's not even ringing, it's just going straight to voicemail," he informed her as he walked over to the vendor across from the closed shop. "'Scuse me," he said, drawing the attention of the shop owner.

"How can I help you?" the man asked with a wide smile. Riley involuntarily curled her lip. The man was greasy. His face, his fingers, his hair, his voice... everything about him was just greasy and uncomfortable. This didn't seem to faze Jack though.

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me when the shop owners of that booth are gonna be back?" the American asked, pointing to the store across the street. Greasy Man's smile dropped slightly as he realized the two customers weren't at his store to buy anything.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I do not know," he replied, much less friendly than before.

"Can you tell us if you've seen him?" Riley asked as she held out her phone, a picture of a smiling MacGyver on the screen. The man glanced at the phone briefly before looking away.

"I'm not sure. He looks slightly familiar, but I can't quite recall where I've seen him before," the man responded. Riley glared daggers at the man. "I'm sure my memory could be jogged though," he hinted, not trying to be subtle at all as he pointedly stared at his merchandise.

"Oh, your memory needs to be jogged?" Jack asked, moving forward slightly and raising his fist before Riley grabbed his shirt.

"Jack, leave him alone," she whispered. "He's not worth it," she added, a little louder as she glared at the man again. The vendor shrugged his shoulders and leaned against one of the support beams in his booth. Grumbling, Jack turned away from the seller and walked towards the closed booth. Riley gave one last, withering look to the unhelpful salesman and followed Jack, who was investigating the rear of the shop.

"Hey Riley," she heard him call out. She pushed and shoved her way through the crowds, finally making it over to Jack. He was staring into the back section of the booth, where a few chairs had been set up, along with a small table that had plates of food on it.

"So we know they didn't leave to get lunch," Riley pointed out.

"Yeah, which means that they're looking more and more like our guys," Jack confirmed. He wandered around the small area for a minute, picking up the plate of food briefly before setting it back down, as if he were checking to see if their friend was underneath the plastic plate. Riley walked out behind the rest of the booth, wandering around. She spotted something small and rectangular on the ground, and she walked over, crouching down to get a closer look.

"Jack?" she called out, her voice grim. As she waited for her partner to come to her, she pulled out a tissue from her backpack, scooping up the item from off the ground with it so as not to damage any evidence that might have been left behind. She saw another object a few feet away and her stomach sank even further.

Jack walked up to the young woman, staring at the objects she was holding in her hands. "Are those what I think they are?" he asked, his mouth slanting.

"If you're thinking it's Mac's cell phone, along with the battery, then yes," Riley confirmed.

"And lookie here," Jack pointed at the dirt roads. Riley looked at where he was pointing, seeing two sets of footprints, along with two parallel lines practically right on top of one set of footprints. The footprints disappeared, only to be replaced with tire treads that drove away onto the paved roads, leaving Jack and Riley without a clue as to which way the truck drove off. Jack's eyes hardened, and he began walking back towards the flea market.

"Jack," Riley called out, almost having to jog to keep up with the man's stride. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see if our friend across the way has remembered anything he'd like to tell us," Jack replied.

"I'm gonna see if I can find anything out about the people who own this booth," Riley said. Jack nodded and the two of them set out to do what they could to find their friend.

 _ **Thoughts? Impressions? Guesses? Uh...anything else you want to say? XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey hey hey! Here's chapter four! I love you all, thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are amazing! :)**_

 _ **Same drill, I don't own them :(**_

MacGyver felt the beating of his heart, pounding against his chest much faster than was normal or probably safe. He had completely lost track of time, but he knew that way too much time had passed. His head flopped to the side and he stared at the IV in his arm, slowly drawing his blood out of his body. He wasn't sure if he was so lethargic because of the drugs they had given him, or if it was because of how much blood he had already lost.

" _Probably a mixture of both,"_ he thought groggily to himself. He inhaled and exhaled through his nose a few times as he tried to at least clear the drug-created cobwebs out of his brain. It worked semi-decently. His vision cleared up a little, and he was able to take in his surroundings better.

He was in a low-lit room; the entire area looked like it hadn't been cleaned in ages. Next to him he saw the IV pole with a plastic bag hooked on it, slowly filling with the crimson liquid that had been stolen from MacGyver. They had replaced the bag of drugs with the bag now slowly filling with his blood.

His head felt like it weighed a ton as he tried lifting it up to look past the pole, but he managed to keep it up long enough to see that he was alone in the room. There was a table about seven feet away from him that, from what he could see, had several tools on it. There were mostly syringes, but he also thought he could make out some rubbing alcohol and other anti-bacterial materials.

He could feel his body start to shake as he continued to hold his head up, and his face felt damp with sweat. He finally relented and let his head drop back to its former position on the table, wincing a little as his head hit the metal surface harder than he was expecting. He tugged at his wrists, but was unable to move them due to the leather straps wrapped around them. His feet also had leather restraints at the ankles.

MacGyver knew he had to get out of the straps and at least get the needle out of his arm, otherwise he was as good as dead. It took a bit of convincing, but finally his legs began working like his brain was ordering them to. He lifted his left knee as much as possible with the restraint around his ankle, then brought his right foot over to his left. He began kicking at his left shoe, trying to get the shoe off of his foot.

It took many attempts, and several minutes with breaks every few kicks as he fought with his ever-weakening body, but he finally managed to get his shoe off his foot. He braced himself by gripping the edge of the table as tightly as he could, then pulled on his left leg. He squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled, feeling the tension in his ankle. He felt a twinge of pain as a muscle felt like it was pulled, but he pushed the pain aside; he could feel his foot starting to slip through.

His head was still aching, which made concentrating that much more difficult, but he could have yelled in relief as he finally felt his foot slip free of the restraint, his sock slipping off his foot just a little bit. He began to move his leg around, trying to kick the IV pole down so that the needle would be pulled from his arm, but he was too slow.

A door opened, and two sets of footsteps walked in, their paces echoing in the room louder than usual to MacGyver. Cries of surprise sounded from the newcomers and Mac knew he had been caught. He felt someone grabbing at his free leg, but he wasn't ready to give up just yet. He pulled back his leg and lashed out, feeling it connect with something solid, causing whatever he had kicked to howl in pain.

"He broke by dose!" the man yelled through his clogged nose. There was suddenly a very heavy pressure on MacGyver's chest and throat; the thin, wiry man who had been so nervous around Mac was on top of his upper half, rage in his eyes as blood streamed from his nose. Mac struggled to get in a decent breath, and would have passed out had it not been for the man's partner pulling him off. The blond American coughed, a deep chest-rattling cough that made his head feel like it was going to fall off.

"Stop!" the other man insisted. "He still has blood we can use. How much of the drug did you give him?" he asked angrily as he wrestled MacGyver's leg back to the table after letting go of his friend. Mac felt his leg being strapped down again, despite his best efforts to get away.

"Ode shod, jusd like you said," the wiry man replied, a pout evident in his stuffy voice.

"He's stronger than most of the others," the calm man mulled quietly. "Help me with this," he said finally after a few moments of quiet contemplation. MacGyver tried to see what they were doing, but he was exhausted. He knew it was from the blood loss, and he knew he should be trying to figure a way out of the mess he had gotten himself into, but he was so tired…

MacGyver tried rolling over instinctively, forgetting for a moment that he was restrained until he felt hands pushing him back and holding his knees down. He finally managed to lift his head and saw, as well as felt them wrapping yet another strap around his knees, pinning them to the table. He strained against the straps for a moment before he had to let his head drop back to the table thanks to sheer exhaustion. His breaths were coming in short gasps, and he started shivering due to how cold he was feeling.

Two blurry faces appeared above his face, and he tried pulling away, futily of course.

"Time to switch out bags," said the one who seemed to be more in control of the whole situation. MacGyver watched through fuzzy vision as the man walked over to his IV pole and began switching out bags. "This is great. We've got a buyer coming in tomorrow, and with everything we can get from this kid, as well as the others, this will be the best payday we've ever had!"

 _0-0-0_

Jack left the young woman in the back of the booth as he took long strides to get across the street. The vendor of the booth he was walking towards was still out in front, talking with some customers and trying to get them to buy some of his merchandise. Jack simply squeezed his way through, pushing to the front of the line.

"Excuse me!" the seller exclaimed. "I'll be with you in just a moment, if you'll kindly step ba-" he faltered as he recognized who the newcomer was.

"Hey man," Jack said, fake pleasantness seeping through his voice. "Mind if I talk with you?"

"I-I can't, I have customers," the vendor tried protesting weakly. Jack turned to the couple, who were watching the exchange with interest, annoyance, and confusion.

"You don't mind if this guy and I have a word in private, do you?" he asked, jerking his head towards the seller. The man and woman looked slightly terrified and both backed off, shaking their heads before turning and making their way quickly to another booth.

Jack walked to the side of the shop's short walls and hopped inside, then pushed the vendor back into his back section, which was filled with boxes of merchandise, some of them _almost_ as greasy-looking as he was. There was a single chair, which Jack pushed the greasy man onto.

"Okay bud, you and I need to have a talk."

 _0-0-0_

Riley sat down on one of the chairs in the back section of the booth, pulling out her laptop and opening it. She began typing furiously, trying to find anything she could access that would help her learn the identities of the people who owned this shop.

"Hey man," Riley heard Jack call out. She lost track of his voice through the din of the crowd outside, so she decided to focus on her own work; Jack could take care of himself. The sound of the keyboard typing formed an almost-soothing rhythm for Riley as she searched.

"Hello," she muttered, finding records of all the flea market shop owners. She scrolled through the list until she found Grease-man's shop across the street, and she clicked on the lot across from his. When she clicked on that, it brought up a picture of two men, both in their mid-to-late thirties.

"Kaayan and Armav Sai," she read out loud, scrolling through the sparse information the site granted her. The only information she was able to extract was their name and a contact phone number for the both of them. She was about to do another search when the curtain was flung open, startling her. Jack strode in, a determined look in his eye. "Well?" she asked expectantly.

"I got him to admit that he saw MacGyver come back here, but that he never saw him come out," Jack said, holding his hand out to the young girl and helping her to her feet. "Once he started talking, he couldn't seem to stop. He said that he hasn't seen these people leave this early in the day before, but sometimes they close up shop an hour or so before the flea market closes. He also said that once every few days, people will come by and come back here, only to leave less than ten minutes later with what looks like an insulated bag," Jack explained. "He thought that's what MacGyver was doing, but he did find it odd that Mac didn't come back out." Jack pulled Riley out of the back of the tent and began walking briskly towards the entrance of the flea market.

"How did you get him to talk?" Riley asked, a little suspicious.

"Um, the usual way," Jack said as he pulled the young woman along. "Which is why we need to leave now, before he calls the authorities on us," he added. Riley rolled her eyes.

"Great, good job," she drawled. "I found out some information too," Riley added, struggling to keep up with her partner's long stride while also fighting the crowds.

"Escape now, explain later," Jack insisted. They finally got to their car and climbed in. Jack started the engine and peeled out of their parking spot, flipping a U-ey and driving away before he nodded to Riley. Okay, what did you find?" he asked.

She stared at the police cars speeding past them towards the flea market before turning her attention back to her laptop. "Right. I found the information for the guys that own the booth. I was about to run a search for their bank accounts to see if anything suspicious has been going on with their accounts. It should only take a few minutes," she assured Jack.

They drove on for another mile or so before Jack's phone began ringing. He glanced down slightly to see who was calling. "Hey Bozer," he greeted, putting the phone on speaker. "You're on speaker, so don't say anything that could embarrass us both!" he added jokingly, trying to keep the stress out of his voice.

"I'll make sure to keep any of those comments to myself," Patricia Thornton's dry response came over the other end of the line. Jack's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Heya, Patty," he said, sounding slightly nervous. "What's goin' on?"

"Well, when MacGyver's phone went straight to voicemail, it reminded me of when you four went after that little girl without telling me, and I figured that calling from Wilt's phone might make you less suspicious enough to answer. What's going on?" she asked.

"I swear, Patty, we weren't avoiding you," Jack promised. "We were just, uh, trying to get some more information before we actually called you!"

"More information on what?" she asked. "Did you find the tourists?"

"Not quite, no," Jack said hesitantly.

"Well I tried to get ahold of you earlier, but you must have been on the plane," Thornton said. Jack thought back to the few hours on the plane when they had all dozed off, figuring she must have callen sometime then and they just hadn't seen it or called her back.

"Sorry about that," Jack said. "What were you calling about?"

"Jack!" Riley mouthed at her partner. He quirked his eyebrows and she nodded her head towards the phone. "Are we gonna tell her about Mac?"

"In a minute," Jack mouthed back.

"I was calling to inform you that we found out how our tourist died of hypovolemic shock," Thornton said, cutting off Riley and Jack's silent conversation.

"How?" the two of them asked in unison.

"The ME found several pin pricks all over the body, and she said that it looks like his blood was drained using an IV," Thornton explained.

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Jack asked, feeling very queasy.

"It looks like this man, and we're assuming all the other tourists that have gone missing are having their blood harvested," Patricia confirmed gravely. Riley looked like she was going to be sick. "Mac, what are your thoughts?" Thornton asked.

Jack and Riley looked at each other with new panic and urgency in their eyes. "Um, Patty," Jack began. "There's something we need to tell you."

 _ **Uh-oh...**_

 _ **So? Thoughts? :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey there folks! Chapter five is here! There are only two chapters left, so yeah!**_

 _ **Um...Read and lemme know what you guys think? :D**_

 _ **Usual disclaimers :P**_

"You still there?" Jack asked hesitantly. They had just informed Thornton that they thought MacGyver had been captured by the people behind the missing tourists, and now that they knew they were blood harvesters, the urgency to find him had gone up another several dozen degrees or so.

"I'm here," came the curt, stressed sounding reply. "How long has he been missing?"

Jack checked his watch. "Well, I talked to him about an hour ago, so probably just under an hour," Jack replied. "We've been trying to figure out anything that might help us find the people."

"You have a lead on who did this?"

"I was able to track down the names of the people who owned the booth Mac disappeared at and I pulled up their bank accounts," Riley answered. "It took a minute, and they're still loading, but I was able to find four shell corporations set up, collecting money from different sources. They each have an address attached with it…Hold on, I'm just pulling up the last bit of information. Got it," she said after another moment. "All of the addresses are here in India, all within an hour drive," she said.

"Can you guys think which one they would take Mac to?" Thornton asked.

"We'll try the one closest to the flea market first," Jack decided. "They probably wanted to get him somewhere fast."

"Alright, let me know what you find," Thornton instructed. "I'll make some calls, make sure you have backup. And Jack, Riley," she added.

"Yes ma'am?" Jack replied.

"Bring him home," she said. It wasn't a request, it was an order.

"You got it," Jack promised. "We'll be in touch."

"Don't make me call on Bozer's phone again," Patricia warned.

"We won't," Riley assured her. The call was disconnected and Jack turned to the hacker in the seat next to him.

"What's the address?"

 _0-0-0_

Jack parked the car a block or so away from the building before getting out and quietly closing the door. "Stay here," he whispered, drawing his gun and making his way towards the building.

"No way!" Riley hissed back, sneaking right along behind Jack. "Mac's my friend too, and I'm the only backup you have right now," she pointed out. "Thornton said she was sending some men, but we don't know how long it's gonna be until they get here!"

Jack wanted to argue, but she had a point. Several, in fact. He was going to need some backup, and she was more trained than she had been on previous missions. He decided not to say anything as they approached the building.

They reached the structure, and Jack motioned his head at the door, indicating that Riley should open it while he held his gun at the ready. Riley tentatively reached out, gripping the doorknob. She looked at Jack, who began counting backwards from three. Once he hit one, she twisted the knob and pushed, ducking out of Jack's way as he stepped forward, raising his gun in front of him while he burst into the building.

Riley grabbed a thick metal pipe she saw behind the door and counted to three before jumping in after Jack. She pulled up short as she saw Jack standing there, gun down at his side with a shocked look on his face. She looked to where he was staring, and her jaw dropped at the sight in front of them.

Riley stared at the five people scattered around the room, each one having been chained to the wall or the floor. They were dirty, pale, and looked like someone had taken foundation five times too light and lathered it onto their skin. Riley heard Jack quietly curse next to her as he moved to the closest person in the room, a young woman with light brown hair.

"Qui es-tu? Je veux juste rentrer à la maison!" she said, looking at Jack with pleading in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," he said in a soothing voice. "We're here to help," he tried explaining, gesturing to himself and Riley, who had gone to another prisoner. "Do you speak English?" he asked the young brunette. She shook her head no, drawing back a little when he reached out for her. He withdrew his hand slightly, trying to show the girl he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Hey," Riley said with a small smile as she approached the middle-aged man.

"You are American?" he asked with an Australian accent.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "Do you know where they keys are?"

"Whenever those men come to get our...our blood, they always grab supplies from that room over there," the man said, pointing towards a door near the corner. Riley got to her feet and hurried over, pulling the door open and looking inside. She glanced on the wall just slightly above her head and to her relief, she saw a ring of keys hanging up. She reached up and grabbed them, then hurried back over to the man she had been talking to.

By that time, the other three prisoners had started moving around and speaking in hushed tones to each other, and a small cry of victory went up among them when Riley undid the manacle binding the man's ankles to the floor.

She hurried over to the young woman Jack was next to, who had finally stopped shying away from him when she saw what Riley was doing. Riley quickly inserted the key into the lock on her chains, and when the girl was unbound, she stood up, throwing her arms around Riley. The young agent's eyes widened a little, but as quickly as the brunette had embraced Riley, she released her and moved on to hug Jack. Riley left the two alone as Jack consoled the sobbing woman as Riley moved onto the next prisoner.

Once everyone was freed, Riley walked back to the Austrailian man. "Is there anyone else here?" she asked hopefully. Those hopes were dashed as the man shook his head.

"We were the only ones in this building, but I heard those men talking about other buildings that are close by," he said with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, I don't know the exact location though."

"It's fine, I think I have the addresses," Riley said with slight disappointment. "When was the last time they came?" she asked.

"Just an hour or so ago," he answered. "They didn't take anything from us though; I heard them talking about needing to get more supplies. I'm not sure what for."

Riley's mouth slanted. She knew _exactly_ what the "other supplies" were for. She hurried to Jack.

"We need to call Thornton," she stated. "That man said that they were here recently, like in the timeframe of Mac being gone, which means the building they're keeping Mac in has to be within a few minutes from here," she explained. She pulled out her laptop, walking over to a dirty table and setting the piece of equipment down. Her eyes scanned the screen, glancing at the map of where the other buildings were before finally pointing to one.

"Here," she said. Jack leaned over and looked at where she was indicating.

"Alright, looks like we got our next destination," Jack said, checking his magazine to make sure he had a full clip. Just then, they heard brakes squealing to a halt outside, causing all the freed prisoners to start freaking out.

"It's alright!" Riley tried assuring everyone as she glanced out the door that had been left ajar. She saw at least a dozen men in suits getting out of the parked cars, heading for the building. "They're with us," she promised as things quieted down some.

"Agent Dalton, Agent Davis?" one of the men asked as he came in.

"That's us," Jack confirmed. "You the backup Patty sent?"

"Yessir," came the reply.

"Great. Have some of your men stay here and take care of these folks until we can get them home; have two or three others go check out these two buildings," he said as he pointed out the right addresses on Riley's computer. "The rest of you, come with Riley and I," he instructed as he strode out the door.

 _0-0-0_

MacGyver was drifting in and out of awareness. The only constant thing he was sure of was the bright light shining above him, glaring directly into his eyes, and the needle in his arm, slowly pulling life-sustaining fluid from his body. He heard voices drifting throughout his thoughts, but he couldn't tell if he was imagining them or not.

He moved his head back and forth, trying to keep himself awake. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he knew that it was going way too fast. He was freezing cold, and he knew that it wasn't from the temperature in the room.

Suddenly the door to his room burst open, jerking him out of his reverie. He lifted his head briefly, watching as the two men who had captured him ran into the room.

"...told you we should have cut our losses when we had the chance!" the wiry man was yelling. His partner ignored the rant as he hurried over to MacGyver's IV pole, lifting the mostly-full bag of blood off, then hurrying over to the young man.

"How was I supposed to know they would find the other buildings?" snapped the man with MacGyver's blood.

"I don't know, Kaayan, maybe because they're LAW ENFORCEMENT?!" shrieked the wiry man. MacGyver watched as the man named Kaayan began fiddling with the needle in his arm, wincing slightly as it was pulled out none-too-gently.

"Let's just cut our losses right now," Kaayan said. "Armav, gather the rest of his blood and meet out by the truck. I'll take care of him," he added, giving the young blond a menacing look that was mostly lost on the young man, due to his blurry vision. One thing MacGyver could feel was the feeling of something warm running down his arm, and when he fixed his unfocused eyes on the limb, he saw a red line streaking his arm, originating from where the needle had been pulled out.

MacGyver heard the door open and then close again, and when he looked around, he saw he was left in the room with the man who seemed to be in charge, Kaayan.

"I don't know how your friends found our hiding spots so quickly, but they won't be able to get to you in time," he said, grabbing one of the syringes from the table Mac had noticed earlier. He also grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol, opening the container and splashing the contents everywhere around the room. He then walked back to the young man strapped on the table.

Mac tried to squirm away from the syringe in the man's hand, but obviously the restraints kept him from moving very far. Kaayan grabbed Mac's hair and yanked his head to the side, exposing Mac's neck.

Kaayan watched, slightly fascinated by the fact that he could see the American's pulse beating at a rapid pace underneath the taut skin on his neck. He felt the young man struggling against his hold weakly, and he leaned down next to his ear. "I'm going to be merciful," he hissed. "This drug is going to knock you out. It'll be like you died in your sleep."

MacGyver knew, even in his foggy state what the man meant. He tried tugging once more at the restraints binding his hands, but it was futile. He felt the sharp needle pierce his neck, and soon a cold sensation was running, spreading through his veins.

 _0-0-0_

Kaayan let go of the young man's hair, watching him slowly become less and less agitated, and he knew the drug was taking hold of him.

Nodding in satisfaction, he hurried over to the closet and grabbed a matchbook, along with another container of alcohol and a bunch of rags. He doused the rags until they were soggy and dripping with the liquid, then spread the rest of it around the room.

He pulled out several matches from the matchbook, striking them hard against the box and watching the flames begin to engulf the small wooden sticks. He tossed the alcohol-soaked rags onto the floor, then without another thought, he tossed flaming matches onto the rags. The rags caught fire instantly, and Kaayan strode out of the room, shutting the door behind him and locking the handle.

 _0-0-0_

MacGyver tried to fight against the effect the drug was having on him, but he slowly began fading into darkness. He lost track of time, snapping back to reality for a moment only when he heard a door slam, and his nostrils were attacked with the acrid smell of smoke and alcohol. He forced his eyes open against their will, rolling his head to one side to get a look at what was going on around him.

He saw through blurry vision a steadily-growing ball of orange and red, and he knew immediately that it was fire. He wanted to do something, anything, but it was at that moment that the drug took full effect. The last thing MacGyver saw and felt was the fire rapidly spreading through the room he was in, the smoke burning his nose and throat as he breathed in.

 _ ***Ducks behind bullet-proof glass* *peers at you all through the clear-colored glass* Uh...hi? :D Thoughts?**_

 **Qui es-tu? Je veux juste rentrer à la maison!-who are you? I just want to go home!-google translate**


	6. Chapter 6

_**So since you've all been so amazing in reviewing, favoriting, and following, and since we've hit and are over 50 reviews now, which is a first for me, and since I'm terrified of Tamuril2's bazooka, I decided to post the next chapter today!**_

 ** _Lemme know what you think!_**

Jack pushed the gas pedal further and further down until he was flooring it, a grim look of determination on his face. Riley's eyes were slightly wide with how fast the older man was going in the car, but she knew that MacGyver was in danger, so she didn't say anything. She glanced behind them to make sure that the car full of agents was still there, glad to see they were doing a decent job of keeping up.

She turned back to the front, switching her gaze from the map on her computer to the road they were on, making sure they were following the directions correctly.

"'Kay, at the next chance you get, take a right," she instructed. Jack didn't say anything, simply gave a curt nod as he continued driving. "Hey," Riley said, nudging him slightly. "We're gonna get him. He's Mac. He's probably figured out some way of escaping with nothing but a piece of tape and a nail," she said, trying to make Jack feel better. It didn't work.

Jack took the next right without saying anything, planning on driving straight until Riley told him otherwise. They rode on in silence for a minute or so before Riley pointed out the windshield.

"Jack, look," she said. He looked to where she was pointing, seeing a small pickup truck barrelling down the street, going in the opposite direction of them. "There's been no one else on this road for miles; it has to be them, right?"

"Only one way to find out," Jack said, jerking his wheel and steering the car into the oncoming path of the truck.

"Jack, this is definitely _NOT_ what I meant!" Riley cried out.

"Trust me," was all Jack said as his response.

Riley watched the approaching car anxiously, her grip tightening on the "oh crap" bar to the point she was beginning to lose feeling in her fingers. Jack maintained the head on collision course, and Riley thought for sure they were going to crash. At the very last minute though, the small pickup truck swerved off the road and into a ditch.

Jack immediately threw their car into park, hopping out and stalking over to the pickup. The man in the driver's seat got out, his face red with anger.

"Are you crazy?!" he shouted. "We could have died! What on earth is your problem?" The man's friend had gotten out of the car as well, staring at the confrontation warily.

"What's my problem?" Jack fumed. "Where's my friend?" He demanded, slamming his hands into the man's shoulders and pushing him into the truck. "Huh? Where's MacGyver?"

"I don't know who you're talking about!" the driver insisted, but Riley saw a glimmer of fear in the passenger's eyes. She watched his gaze flicker to the bed of the truck for the briefest of seconds, and she ran to the back of the truck.

"Jack," she called out.

"What?" he snapped, not wanting to leave the driver alone.

"I've got blood back here," she said grimly. "Bags of blood in a cooler," she clarified when she saw Jack's expression. By then, the other agents had caught up with them and were exiting their car.

"Everything alright?" one of them asked.

"Where is he?" Jack growled, ignoring the agent for a moment. The other man's face went from confused to smug as he finally gave us his facade.

"Probably dead by now," he spat harshly. Jack showed no outward emotion at the statement, but Riley felt her gut clench in despair.

"Get them outta here," Jack barked at the men behind him, shoving the driver towards the agents.

Riley was looking around, trying to gather her bearings when she noticed something weird. "Jack?" she said. He looked at her, and she pointed at the sky, at the thin bit of smoke sneaking its way into the sky.

Without a moment of hesitation, Jack sprang into motion. "You," he barked, pointing at one of the three agents who had been following them. "Get in the car. You're coming with us as backup," he ordered. The men complied without question, and Jack and Riley flew into the car as well, leaving the two blood harvesters in the capable hands of the remaining agents.

Jack sped in the direction of the smoke, barely listening to Riley as she gave him directions. Within two minutes they had pulled up in front of a building that was indeed smoking. There was no fire on the outside yet, but from the amount of smoke pouring through the cracks in the door and windows, Jack knew the fire was growing rapidly.

"Call the fire department, and stay there!" he barked at Riley before he ran towards the building.

"JACK!" Riley yelled in vain, watching as the older American disappeared into the burning building. She hesitated, torn between doing what Jack had told her, and racing in to help her friends. It was a no-brainer.

 _0-0-0_

"Mac?" Jack yelled as he made his way through the building. He coughed as he inhaled some smoke, and he pulled his shirt up over his mouth and nose, squinting his eyes as he tried to see through the thickening smoke. He began coughing and he had to pull his shirt up over his nose to try to avoid breathing in as much smoke as possible.

He tried every door he could, only stopping when he came to one that was locked. He hissed in pain as he released the handle, which was extremely hot. Instinct told him that this room was hiding something, and his gut told him that something was his friend.

He drew back his leg and rammed it into the door, right next to the handle. The door flew open, and Jack stumbled into the room. Flames were dancing all around the room, getting closer and closer to the table in the middle of the room. Lying on the table was a figure, much too still. Jack would recognize that figure anywhere.

"MAC!" he yelled as he lunged forward, leaping over a small set of flames. He put his gun down on the table next to his friend's body as he struggled with the straps tying the blond down. He undid one wrist, then the other, then moved down to the strap holding his friend's knees down. After finally undoing the last two straps around his ankles, he leaned down in front of Mac's face. "Mac?" he asked, patting the young man's cheek.

His cheek was cool to the touch, even with the massive amount of heat in the room, and Jack could feel how dry the kid's skin was, but he was relieved to feel air coming from the kid's nostrils, though it was much too shallow for Jack to be comfortable. He slipped his gun into the back of his pants before pulling MacGyver off the table, gripping him in the fireman's hold.

He exited the room, his friend hanging limply on his back. He turned around in a circle, trying to find the exit through the thick smoke. He started moving towards where he thought he had come from but was soon met with a wall. He turned around again and headed in another direction, only to be stopped when a large flaming beam fell towards him. He yelled and ducked out of the way, almost falling to the ground in the process. He desperately wanted to make sure his young ward was okay, but he knew that had to wait until they got out of the building. He chose yet another direction and began walking quickly. He hadn't gone more than a few steps before he heard a voice calling out through the smoke.

"Jack!"

"Riley?" he called out, looking around trying to find the young woman.

"Jack, over here!"

Jack searched through the thick smoke, finally spotting the faint light of Riley's phone flashlight. He made his way to the young woman, who immediately turned and led the way to the exit. They burst through the door, coughing and staggering forward.

Soon they were surrounded by EMT's and a few of them gently pulled MacGyver off of Jack's shoulder, getting him strapped onto a gurney quickly. Jack spared a quick glance at Riley as the men loaded MacGyver into an ambulance.

"Do you ever listen?" Jack asked as he stared at the girl.

"No," she replied simply. "Besides, I listened halfway; I called the fire department. That's an improvement, isn't it?" she pointed out. "Besides, you wouldn't have gotten out of there nearly as quickly if I hadn't been there, being your guiding light," she added, gently shoving Jack. The older man opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, one of the medics came up to them.

"Your friend has lost a startling amount of blood," he informed them. "His blood pressure is falling at a rapid pace, and we need a blood transfusion to help stabilize him," he explained.

"I'll do it," Jack volunteered immediately. "We've got the same blood type," he informed the EMT.

"And it wouldn't be the first time one of us has had to give blood to the other," he muttered to Riley before following the EMT over to the ambulance to prepare for the draw.

Riley didn't doubt that the two of them had had to give blood for each other, and she played out different scenarios in her head as she pulled out her phone to call Thornton.

 _ **Seeeeee? I can be nice when I want to! He's been saved! He's safe! No cliffie!**_

 _ **Also, there's only one chapter left, but fear not! I'm working on a few other stories! One is a retelling of a classic MacGyver episode, and one is where it's more Jack in danger, because I thought I'd try my hand at something different! Dunno when they'll be up...hopefully it's soon!**_

 ** _So? Whatcha think? :D_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Holy junk, over 60 reviews! I just about died when I saw that! You guys are seriously the best :)**_

 _ **Here is the final chapter for Vampires Aren't Real, But This Sucks!**_

 _ **It's been such a fun ride, and though I received several threats along the way *coughTamuril2cough*, it's definitely been worth it!**_

 _ **Lol here is the chapter so many of you have been waiting for, the comfort part of the h/c! Sorry it had to be in the last chapter...that's just the way it worked out. Hopefully it lives up to expectations! :D**_

 _ **Hopefully the first chapter to one of my new stories is up soon!**_

 _ ***gets letter in mail, sees it's from CBS studios, rips it open only to read that CBS has demanded that I stop asking if I can have the characters* Rude...**_

Jack yanked Kaayan Sai out of his airplane seat while someone else grabbed his brother, Armav. The agents hustled the two blood harvesters off the plane. Jack watched as MacGyver was wheeled out the back of the plane on a gurney, into a waiting ambulance. The kid was still unconscious, and still much too pale for Jack's comfort levels, but the medics on the flight said that he would make a full recovery as long as he got plenty of rest.

" _Mac, rest?"_ Jack chuckled to himself as he tried to imagine that chances of that actually happening.

Riley followed behind Jack, and the two of them watched as the ambulance pulled out of the parking lot. Jack felt a guilty pang as he watched it leave, feeling like he should be back there with his friend.

He turned his attention back to the matter at hand though when he felt Kaayan struggling a little bit. Jack simply tightened his fists around the man's arms and leaned in close to whisper in the man's ear. "Listen. If anything happens to my friend as a result of what you did to him, know that I'm going to find you, and I will make you hurt like you have never hurt before," he promised.

Kaayan sneered at him. "Your threats do not frighten me," he said haughtily. Jack waggled his eyebrows at his captive.

"Mine might not, but I'm willing to bet hers will," he implied, nodding his head at someone approaching them. Kaayan turned to see where Jack was indicating.

A large black SUV had pulled up, and out of the backseat stepped Patricia Thornton. She stopped in her tracks as she watched the ambulance driving down the road, and as soon as it was out of sight, she turned her gaze back to the group waiting just outside the plane. Her eyes narrowed, and she began walking towards them. Jack and the other agent forced their prisoners forward. Riley walked right next to Jack, occasionally looking off to where the ambulance had disappeared to.

The five of them met Thornton halfway across the asphalt, and when they reached her, Riley could have sworn she felt the temperature drop at least ten degrees as their boss stared at the blood harvesters.

"Jack, Riley, Agent Johansson," she greeted without breaking eye contact with Kaayan. Armav was frantically glancing around, looking as if he were trying to find some way to escape the massive agent who was guarding him.

"Ma'am," the three agents said together. Patricia stared at the men in handcuffs for another moment.

"Well," she said to the two captives, her voice taking on a dangerously calm tone. "I think it's time we had a chat."

 _0-0-0_

MacGyver woke up a little bit at a time. He heard different people talking around him, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He suddenly remembered what had happened, and he tensed, forcing his eyes open. He glanced wildly at his surroundings, not recognizing the clean, white room he was in. It definitely wasn't his previous holding.

He heard a beeping noise off to his right, and he looked at the source of the noise, his face taking on a mask of confusion as he saw a large machine sitting next to him. He recognized it, but he was confused as to why it was there with him. He felt something inside his nose, and he reached his hands up to his face, feeling the nasal cannula. He glanced down when he realized he was actually able to move his hands, and he saw that there were no straps tying him down.

He tried to calm his racing heart as he took in everything around him, nearly jumping out of his skin when he heard someone say his name.

"Mac?"

MacGyver's head shot to the left so fast it left him dizzy. He saw Jack standing by the window, staring at him with slight concern. "Jack?" he asked, startled at the roughness in his voice. His friend walked over and handed him a glass of water with a straw in it.

"Slowly," he warned before he handed it over. MacGyver took several sips of the water, loving the feeling he got as the cool liquid slid down his parched throat. "And stop pulling at your oxygen supply," he ordered as MacGyver reached up to pull out the nasal cannula again. "You need it for a little bit longer," he said.

"What happened?" Mac asked after he put the cup down, his voice a little bit clearer.

"You were grabbed," Jack explained, dragging a chair over to the side of the bed and sitting down. "We found out the reason tourists were disappearing was because they were being taken by blood harvesters. You happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," Jack added. "Kinda sounds like the story of your life," he quipped. Mac's mouth turned up slightly.

"More like I saw the wrong thing at the wrong time," he shot back. He explained how he had seen the piece of paper with the transaction on it, and that's why they attacked him.

"Anyway," Jack said after his friend finished explaining. "Riley did her magic, found the potential buildings you could have been held in. It took a few tries but we finally got it," he added. "They had set the building on fire though, and you had a lot of smoke in your lungs. They've just taken you off the oxygen mask, which is why you need to keep that cannula in!" he added, lightly smacking MacGyver's hand away from the rubber tubing once more.

MacGyver noticed a bandage on his friend's arm. Jack saw the young man's gaze and followed it. "Oh," he said, shaking his arm a little. "Yeah. The blood harvesters, they uh, they almost sucked you dry. I had to very selflessly donate my blood, more than once mind you, to save your life," he explained. "After pulling you out of a burning building, of course," he added dramatically. MacGyver raised his eyebrows with a look of sarcastic admiration.

"Wow," he gushed, putting his hand over his heart. "You did all that for me?"

"I did, and don't you forget it," Jack said with a wink.

"I doubt you'll be letting me anytime soon," Mac shot at his friend with a grin. Jack gave a toothy grin back.

"What about the blood harvesters?" Mac asked after a few moments.

"We caught 'em," Jack promised. "We also found the other tourists who had gone missing; they're all being treated right now."

There was silence for another moment before Mac looked at Jack.

"So are we still in India?" MacGyver asked. Jack shook his head.

"No, we got an exfil team and they got us back to the states. I gotta tell ya, seeing Patricia go after the men when they stepped off the plane in handcuffs was terrifying to watch. She was...I dunno man, it was scary. I do not envy them one bit."

MacGyver could only imagine his boss storming towards them with her long coat flapping behind her. "How long was I out?"

"Just under three days," came Jack's reply.

"Three days?!" MacGyver exclaimed.

"Like I said bud, they sucked you dry. According to the doctors, you were bordering on a 'class 4 hemorrhage,'" he said, putting air quotes around the last few words. "Then the doctors had to make sure that there wasn't going to be any lasting damage from the smoke inhalation," Jack explained, trying to calm his partner down. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" he asked incredulously as he watched the young man struggle to untangle himself from the sheets, as well as trying to remove the pulse oximeter from his finger.

"Home," Mac stated simply, like there was no other explanation.

"Hold on just a minute," Jack said, grabbing his friend gently by the arm. Mac looked over at him, slightly exasperated. "You literally woke up like, five minutes ago. The doctors and nurses haven't even been in to check you out yet, and brother," he finished as he watched MacGyver start to sway as a wave of dizziness hit him. "There is no way you could even make it down the hallway, let alone drive yourself home. And you can bet I sure ain't drivin' you until the doctors give the all-clear."

"I'd get a cab," Mac grumped, but he had slowly begun easing his way back under the sheets.

"Uh-huh," Jack said with a smug smile. Mac shot him a withering glance, but they both knew they were only teasing each other-at least mostly. "Besides, how would you get past Margaret?" he asked.

"I'd make her focus on your injuries so that she wouldn't notice me slipping away," Mac shot at his friend.

"What injuries? I have none besides this," Jack pointed out, gesturing to the arm that had the bandage from the blood draw on it.

"You would when I was done with you," Mac threatened. Jack nodded in mock fascination, and they both knew full well that Mac wouldn't have been able to hurt Jack even if he wanted to.

"You know," Jack said after a minute, sitting back down in the chair he had pulled over and motioning at the bandage on his arm. "This is the second time this week I've bled because of you!" The older American crossed one leg over the other and raised his eyebrows at his younger friend.

"Only second? I need to step up my game," Mac quipped. "Wait, when was the first?!" he asked after thinking for a moment. He began coughing, the scratchiness in his throat returning.

"You're the one that convinced me to try and scare Riley!" Jack reminded him in annoyance as he handed MacGyver his cup of water. Mac thought back to the day Thornton had given them the India assignment, a grin crossing his face as he recalled Riley jumping a mile high before turning and introducing her fist to Jack's nose.

"Maybe that'll teach you to think before you act," Riley said as she, Thornton and Bozer entered the hospital room. "Or at least learn to not take dares from Mac," she added.

"How're you doing, Mac?" Thornton asked, ignoring the quiet bickering between Jack and Riley.

"Um, I've been better, but I'll be okay," he said truthfully. He looked at his boss with a small smile on his face. "I heard you were pretty terrifying to watch when you took the men into custody?"

She said nothing, in reply, only giving a small smile and a quick wink.

"You had us all scared, bro," Bozer said as he and Mac grasped hands briefly.

"Sorry. Next time I'll do my best not to get abducted by homicidal blood harvesters," Mac promised drily. Everyone chuckled, grateful to have Mac's snarky, dry sense of humor in their lives.

"Hey, anyone feel up to watching 'Dracula'?" Jack asked. Everyone groaned, and Mac vehemently shook his head.

"I've had enough of vampires for a lifetime," he stated.

"But Mac," Jack insisted. "Those guys weren't vampires!"

MacGyver rolled his eyes. "I'm not even going to argue with you about this, Jack," he said. "I'm too tired."

"I guess we could say you're too…"

"Don't," Mac groaned as he could hear his friend's pun coming a mile away.

"Drained!"

"I hate you so much right now," Mac muttered, but he couldn't help laughing either as the rest of his friends gave a good chuckle, even Thornton.

"I know, I love you too," Jack said smugly. The three mobile agents and their director stood around Mac's room, talking and laughing, and MacGyver sighed as he leaned against the pillows on his bed, taking another sip of water.

 _Alright, I guess I'm staying in this bed for at least another hour or so, if only to stay on Margaret's good side. Well, if I'm going to be stuck in here, I guess there's no one I'd rather be with than these guys. These guys are my family, and there's no better way to end the day than by being with people you love._

 ** _*Knock knock* *Opens door* Ma'am, I brought the cheese pizza you ordered, with a side of extra cheese for the end of your story you requested!_**

 ** _CHEEEEEEESSSSSSEEEEEE! Especially that last paragraph XD_**

 ** _Lol so what did you all think?_**

 ** _Till next time!_**


End file.
